The present invention relates to the field of wireless communication. Specifically, the present invention relates to enabling the synchronization step between the User Equipment and the base station in the low chip rate option (1.28 Mcps) of Universal Mobile Telecommunication System (UMTS) Time Division Duplex (TDD) and TD-SCDMA.
In order to establish communications in a wireless system a User Equipment (UE) must first synchronize with a base station. Once synchronization is established, the substantive communication and/or data transfer may occur such that a wireless telephone call may be conducted.
The 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) in, for example, 3GPP TS 25.221 v5.2.0, 3GPP TS 25.223v5.1.0 and 3GPP TS 25.224 v5.2.0, specifies communication systems that employ a relatively high chip rate of 3.84 Mcps or, optionally, a relatively low chip rate of 1.28 Mcps. In the specified high rate option, a User Equipment (UE) searches for a known Primary Synchronization Code (PSC) and then identifies one of a number of different groups of secondary synchronization codes. However, there is no single PSC in the low chip rate option. A UE must search for a downlink synchronization code SYNC-DL which may be one of 32 different 64 element sequences.
FIG. 1 illustrates the time frame structure for the 1.28 Mcps low clip rate option of a wireless system as currently specified by 3GPP. Ten (10) ms frames are divided into two sub-frames of five (5) ms each. Each sub-frame includes seven (7) timeslots and a separate area for uplink and downlink synchronization (SYNC) signals. Each Timeslot 0-6 is configured to receive communication data symbols and an identifying midamble code. Timeslot 0 is always a downlink (DL) slot. Timeslot 1 is always an uplink (UL) slot. Timeslots 2-6 are configurable for either UL or DL usage.
Between Timeslot 0 and Timeslot 1, there exists a ninety-six (96) chip long Downlink Pilot Timeslot (DwPTS), a ninety-six (96) chip long guard period (GP) and a one-hundred sixty (160) chip long uplink pilot timeslot (UpPTS). Within the DwPTS there is a thirty-two (32) chip long guard period and a 64 chip Synchronous (SYNC-DL) code section. In addition, every two (2) frames (four sub-frames) defines a 20 ms superframe.
In the current 3GPP system specification, there are thirty-two (32) SYNC-DL codes, each having sixty four (64) elements. Each SYNC-DL code points to four basic midamble codes (of length 128) so that there are total of 128 basic midamble codes. In addition, each timeslot""s midamble code (of length 144) is generated from a basic midamble code (of length 128). From each basic midamble code, up to 16 timeslot midamble codes of length 144 can be generated.
Quadrature Phase Shift Keying (QPSK) modulation is used on the SYNC-DL codes. In each sub-frame, the midamble code in the DL Timeslot 0 provides a QSPK phase reference of the SYNC-DL code in the DwPTS. Accordingly, once the midamble code of Timeslot 0 is determined the QPSK modulation of a SYNC-DL code in the DwPTS of the sub-frame can be ascertained. The timing of the superframe (SFT) is indicated by a specified sequence of the Quadrature Phase Shift Keying (QPSK) modulation on the SYNC-DL code over a specified number of sequential sub-frames.
An objective of synchronization is to be able to receive data of a broadcast channel (BCH) which is carried by a Primary Common Control Physical Channel (P-CCPCH) in Timeslots 0 of a superframe. Presently, two different sequences of SYNC-DL code modulation are specified for four sequential DwPTS in a superframe, 3GPP TS 25.223 v5.1.0 Sec. 9.1.1. A first sequence, S1, indicates that there is a P-CCPCH carrying a BCH in the next superframe; a second sequence, S2, indicates that there is no such P-CCPCH in the next superframe. Where sequence S1 of the modulation of the SYNC-DL codes of a superframe is found, the data from the BCH can be read from the P-CCPCH of the next super frame.
Annex D of 3GPP TS 25.224 V5.2.0 suggests a four step procedure for UE determination of synchronization which is graphically depicted in FIG. 2. The first step requires the system to search through the 32 codes to determine which SYNC-DL code is being received and to determine the code timing, i.e. where in the stream of received data the DwPLTSs carrying the SYNC-DL code are located as a reference with respect to the system time frame structure. Step two of the process determines which one of the four basic midamble codes, as indicated by the SYNC-DL, is used. This is completed by processing the midamble section of Timeslot 0 (P-CCPCH). Since the midamble and the scrambling code are tied together on a one-to-one correlation, once midamble is known, the scrambling code is also known. If this step fails, the first step is repeated.
During step three, the process determines the phases of the QPSK modulation that is on the SYNC code over multiple sub-frames and from this the super frame timing (SFT) is determined. At step four, the complete broadcast channel (BCH) information is read by the UE.
In view of the provision for the 1.28 Mcps option, there is a need for a UE which has a receiver capable of conducting synchronization in an efficient manner without undo hardware cost.
The present invention discloses a circuit for a User Equipment (UE) that performs the acquisition for the low chip rate option of the UMTS TDD standard of a 3GPP system as currently specified. The present invention implements the basic acquisition steps in a reliable efficient manner. The first step is detection of the base synchronization (SYNC-DL) code, step two is the detection of the midamble used, step three is the detection of the super frame timing. Completion of these steps enables reading of the full BCH message.
The User Equipment (UE) is configured for use in a wireless telecommunications system which utilizes a time frame format where base stations transmit in a down link pilot timeslot a synchronization code selected from a predetermined number X of downlink synchronization codes of Y sequential elements, where X and Y are integers greater than 15. In the low chip rate option of 3GPP, X and Y are currently specified as 32 and 64, respectively. The signals are transmitted at a predetermined chip rate and the UE receives communications signals and samples them at a sampling rate which is at least as fast as the chip rate
The UE has a synchronization circuit for processing the received communication signal samples. The synchronization circuit has a synchronization code determination circuit which receives samples at an input rate which is at least as fast as the chip rate and processes sets of sequential samples at a processing rate faster than the sample input rate. The synchronization code determination circuit includes a plurality M of Y element correlators, where Mxe2x89xa6X/2, which each have an input for receiving in parallel at the sample input rate received communication signal samples. The correlators correlate each set of samples with at least two synchronization codes of the set of X downlink synchronization codes. A detection circuit is operatively associated with the correlators to detect and track positive correlations of downlink synchronization codes with sequential sample sets. Each correlator has an output for outputting code correlations for each set of samples at at least twice the sample input rate such that collectively the correlators output to the detection circuit correlation data for all X synchronization codes before processing further communication signal samples.
Where the predetermined number of downlink synchronization codes is 32, each having 64 sequential elements, there are no more than 16 correlators in the synchronization code determination circuit. Preferably, there are no more than 8 correlators in the synchronization code determination circuit for the currently specified 3GPP type system. Each correlator receives in parallel, at the sample input rate, received communication signal samples and correlates each set of samples with at least four synchronization codes of the set of 32 downlink synchronization codes during one input rate period. Preferably, each correlator in the synchronization code determination circuit includes N match filters which each correlate 64/N element segments of received communication signal sample sets with corresponding 64/N element segments of at least four synchronization codes of the set of 32 downlink synchronization codes during one input rate period. In one embodiment, each correlator in the synchronization code determination circuit includes 8 match filters which correlate 4-element segments.
The UE receives data of a specified channel (BCH) which is carried on a primary common control physical channel (P-CCPCH) in selected timeslots of a predefined system time frame structure to enable the UE to proceed with bi-directional communication with a base station which transmitted the BCH data. Each transmitted downlink synchronization code has a modulation which is indicated by a midamble transmitted in a specified timeslot and a specified modulation sequence of consecutive downlink synchronization codes identifies the location of the BCH data. Accordingly, the UE also preferably has a midamble determination circuit and a phase modulation sequence detection circuit. The midamble determination circuit is operatively associated with the synchronization code determination circuit to determine the respective transmitted midamble based on the relative location and to identity of a detected downlink synchronization code. The phase modulation sequence detection circuit is operatively associated with the midamble determination circuit and the synchronization code determination circuit to determine sequences of phase modulation of consecutive detected downlink synchronization codes based on downlink synchronization codes detected by the synchronization code determination circuit and the midamble determined by the midamble determination circuit.
Preferably, the synchronization code determination circuit includes a noise estimation circuit and an Automatic Frequency Control circuit (AFC) associated with synchronization code determination circuit""s detection circuit. The noise estimation circuit provides the detection circuit with a noise estimate upon which synchronization code detection is based. The detection circuit controls the AFC to produce a frequency correction signal which is mixed with received communication samples input to the midamble generating circuit.
In the low chip rate 3GPP specified system, each synchronization code points to a predefined set of midambles from which one is transmitted with each transmitted downlink synchronization code to indicate the modulation of that transmitted code. Accordingly, the midamble determination circuit preferably includes a buffer, at least one midamble correlator, a midamble generator and a midamble decision circuit. The buffer has an input for receiving AFC corrected communication samples from the synchronization code determination circuit. The midamble generator has an input for receiving the determined synchronization code from the synchronization code determination circuit and sequentially generates midambles based on the predefined set of midambles to which the determined synchronization code points. The midamble correlator has an input for receiving sets of signal samples from the buffer corresponding to a midamble portion of the specified timeslot, an input for receiving generated midambles from the midamble generator and an output for outputting correlation data to the midamble decision circuit. The midamble decision circuit determines which of the midambles of the predefined set of midambles to which the determined synchronization code points was transmitted with the determined synchronization code based on correlation data between sets of signal samples from the buffer corresponding to a midamble portion of the specified timeslot and generated midambles from the midamble generator. The midamble decision circuit has an output for outputting a selection signal to the midamble generator which in turn has an output which outputs a midamble based on the selection signal to the phase modulation sequence detection circuit. Preferably, there are a plurality of midamble correlators and the correlators in the synchronization code determination circuit are used as the midamble correlators.
The phase modulation sequence detection circuit preferably includes a buffer, a phase correlator means, and a phase sequence decision circuit. The phase modulation sequence detection circuit""s buffer has an input for receiving communication samples from the synchronization code determination circuit. The phase correlator means receives sets of signal samples from the phase modulation sequence detection circuit""s buffer corresponding to synchronization code portions of the received signal samples, receives the selected midamble from the midamble generator and outputs phase correlation data to the sequence decision circuit. The sequence decision circuit identifies phases sequences of consecutive sets of signal samples corresponding to the determined synchronization code. The sequence decision circuit has an input for receiving phase correlation data from the phase correlator means and an output for outputting a signal identifying the location of the BCH data when a specified phase sequence is detected. Optionally, the buffer in said midamble determination circuit is used as the phase modulation sequence detection circuit""s buffer.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description.